


Tag Ficlets

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tag Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tag ficlets originally posted to tumblr. Each chapter varies; some tags may not apply to all chapters.</p><p>1. Friendships Ruined<br/>2. Flower Shop AU<br/>3. Blind Dates and Chance Encounters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendships Ruined...

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](https://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/146034651453/htgawm-tv-heyfrenchfreudiana-ahhh-imagine-your) ; [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)

* * *

The text is barely sent before the phone is buzzing in Oliver's hand. It’s Connor calling.

"Hello-"

"Are you serious?" Connor demands.

"Are you?" Oliver counters.

The line is silent for a moment but the party continues to pulse around Oliver. The music is loud. The crowd is louder. Around him there is laughing and giggling and shouting and singing but the line is silent. Oliver can hear Connor breathing. A slow inhale. A long exhale.

"Are you drunk?" Connor asks.

"No," Oliver admits but then goes on to explain. "But I was planning to lie if you asked." There’s quiet again and then it’s oliver’s turn to ask, "Are you drunk?"

"No but I was planning to lie if you asked."

Oliver smiles ruefully and steps outside to find a hint of calm amid the celebration. It’s the last day of finals. Graduation’s tomorrow. The entire campus seems to be celebrating tonight.

"Hey Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Why’d you text me that?"

Connor almost smiles. "I…ah…" Fuck it. It’s the end of the world tonight. "I’ve been trying to figure out how to say that to you since freshmen orientation," Connor admits. "I was…I was going to say it nicer but…but I kept putting it off and….and well…" He swallows now. "Well I was running out of time. _We_  were running out of time."

Oliver doesn’t say anything right away and Connor tries to hold back the worst of his panic. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It’s only Oliver. It’s only his heart.

"Oliver? Are you still there?"

"I'm here," Oliver whispers.

Connor waits for more but Oliver doesn’t say anything more. Connor waits two more beats. "Do…do you have anything to say?"

"Where are you?" Oliver asks.

Connor looks around. "I’m at Wes’s party. Sigma house. Where are you?"

Oliver smiles. "Coincidentally I am also at Sigma house."

Connor swallows again. "Well isn’t that something."

Behind him Connor hears footsteps rustling the grass. Then it’s Oliver's voice.

"It certainly is."

Slipping the phone into his pocket connor turns to see Oliver there, smiling widely at him. Oliver tucks his own phone away and takes a step closer. They are inches apart. Oliver feels Connor’s breath brush against his lips. Connor catches the scent of Oliver’s aftershave in his nose. They are graduating tomorrow and they’ve never stood this close before.

"Hi Connor." 

"Hey Ollie."

Oliver slips two fingers in Connor’s belt loops and tugs Connor closer as he whispers, "I thought I remember you saying something about my ass…"

Connor tries to smirk but he knows it slips when Oliver leans in and kisses him right on the mouth.


	2. Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](https://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/146013965688/flower-shop-au) ; [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)

Flower Shop AU: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

* * *

 

"Excuse me?’ Oliver asks, blinking at the tall angry man who stormed into his parent’s shop.

"How do I say fuck you in flower?" the man demands again. "You need more?" he asks, gesturing to the 20 on the counter. He pulls out his wallet and opens it, pulling out bill after bill to add to the pile. "Money is not an issue."

Oliver cocks his head. He’s had a lot of odd requests over the years. People needing the right flower to say "I love you" or "I’m sorry" or "Congratulations" or "Please don’t leave me" but Oliver’s never heard of anyone looking for a flower to say "Fuck you."

"Um…" Oliver’s not sure how to ask this, if he can ask this. "It might help if I know _why_ you need the flower to say fuck you?" The man just looks at him so Oliver presses on. "I mean, is it like an angry fuck you or…?"

The man considers the question then he decides to come clean. "The bastard got engaged."

Oliver doesn’t react. He wants to reach out a comforting hand and place in on the man’s arm but keeps both hands on his side of the counter.

"We were together four fucking years. He said he didn’t want-said he didn’t see the point of it all and now!" The man bites his lip before rushing on. "I mean they’ve been together like a _fucking_ day and now they’re getting married. I wanted to move in together and it wasn’t even…but now. He’s getting married! To some fucking nineteen-year-old with a nipple piercing!!!"

The man - realizing all he just said - bites back what Oliver suspects may have turned into a sob. The store is quiet for a moment before Oliver nods.

"Let me show you what we can do with glitter," Oliver says as he pulls one of their binders out from under the counter.

Over the next thirty minutes, Oliver shows the man - Connor, he comes to find out - the tackiest bouquets they can get get. Connor picks the most ostentatious of the lot and Oliver gives it to him for practically nothing.

Oliver smiles when he hands over the bill. "I think you made an excellent choice," he tells Connor.

Connor smiles ruefully as he tucks the bill away. "Yeah." He glances up. "Thank you," he tells Oliver. Oliver tries to brush it off but Connor won’t hear it. "No. I mean it. This was…this was fun," Connor says with a smile.

Oliver smiles back. "I'm happy to help."

Connor nods. Then Oliver nods. But neither of them move.

"Well…" Connor starts. "I should go."

Oliver nods again and watches Connor head out.

"Don’t be a stranger!" Oliver calls out and Connor turns.

He smiles again and it makes Oliver warm inside. "I don’t think I will."


	3. Blind Dates and Chance Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted](https://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/143407259183/htgawm-tv-falaheejackoff-htgawm-tv) ; [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)

This Awkward Blind Date Just Got More Awkward Because I Had A One-Night-Stand With The Waiter AU

* * *

 

Oliver wonders if this whole blind date can get any worse, he _really_ needs to stop letting Jared from work set him up with people, when their waiter comes up to the table and starts his whole “Welcome gentlemen. Our specials tonight are…” speech.

Oliver frowns a little, that voice sounds familiar, then he lifts his head and wants to die.

It's Connor. Connor the co-ed Oliver's been “seeing” for weeks now but who has also made it perfectly clear he's not looking for a boyfriend.

Connor had hit that point home again two mornings ago when Oliver had tried to convince him to go out to breakfast.

"It's just a waffle,” Oliver had said, trying not to sound desperate as he watched Connor put his clothes back on and gather up his stuff. "I'm not asking to go steady or anything.”

Connor smiled at that and leaned down for a kiss. “I told you Ollie,” Connor murmured as he nibbled at Oliver's lips. “I'm not the breakfast kind.”

At the time, Oliver wanted to protest. He wanted to point out that Connor was over _all_ the time. They seemed to spend more nights together than they did apart. But Connor made it clear they weren't in a relationship so Oliver figured he had to accept that.

Now, however, looking up at Connor while he's clearly on a date Oliver tries to tell himself there is nothing he needs to feel guilty about but it doesn't work.

“Uh…” Connor falters in his speech and grips the water jug tightly. “Uh…where was I…”

He starts to dig in his apron pocket for the specials list when Oliver's date chimes in with, "You were telling us about the drinks.”

“Oh, right.” Connor gives the man a forced smile and continues. “We've got margaritas on special and…”

* * *

 

It's late but Connor doesn't hesitate before knocking on Oliver's door.

Oliver doesn't know he's coming over; Connor didn't text like he normally does. But, after all these weeks, he knows the code to get in the building. When Oliver doesn't answer Connor raises a hand to knock again.

He wonders if Oliver's asleep.

He wonders if Oliver's alone.

Connor'd been slammed that night at the restaurant, being a Saturday night and all, so he hadn't been able to pay that much attention to Oliver and his date. Well, he'd paid attention of course, the two lovebirds never wanted for refills or breadsticks, but still...

Connor hadn't been able to get a hint as to if the date were going well. All he'd caught were glimpses of Oliver's smile out of the corner of his eye that'd made Connor's stomach twist.

Connor had seen the pair of them leaving. Stupid date man had put his hand on the small of Oliver's back as they navigated through the tables and Oliver'd held the door open for his date as they walked out but that was all Connor'd seen.

He didn't know if they'd walked around the neighborhood after the date holding hands or if they'd decided to catch a late movie at the theater down the street or ended up heading back to Oliver's place for late night drinks. Or maybe…

Connor frowned as he knocked on the door for a third time.

Maybe they hadn't gone back to Oliver's. Maybe they were at the other guy's place.

Maybe that guy had a balcony and they'd taken their nightcap out into the cool night air to watch the stars.

Maybe he had a fireplace and they'd curled up in front of it to talk about their childhoods or some shit.

Maybe right now that guy was exploring that spot on Oliver's neck. The one right under his ear. That one that always made Oliver moan. Maybe that guy was smiling as he nibbled down Oliver's jaw, leaning back to see how Ollie's eyes darkened after nibbling on his neck. Maybe that guy was trailing fingertips down Oliver's chest as if _he_ had any right whatsoever to make Oliver keen with–

"What are you doing here?”

The question, demanded in a sleep rough voice, jolts Connor out of it.

Oliver's there in the now open doorway. He's sleep rumbled and grumpy and rubs an absent hand over his eyes.

“Connor? What are you doing here?”

“I…ah…" Connor doesn't know what to say so he settles on what is probably the worst thing he could ask. “How was the date?”

Oliver snorts. “Really? That's all you've got to say.”

Going for nonchalance, Connor simply shrugs.

"I don”t have time for this,” Oliver mutters as he turns away from the door.

He leaves it open though and Connor takes it as the closest thing to an invite in he's going to get this late at night. He closes the door with a soft click and suddenly the apartment is dark. Connor's acutely aware of the lateness of the hour and how close Oliver's bed is. It's soft and probably still warm and Connor realizes just how _tired_ he is.

"What do you want, Connor?” Oliver asks.

It's not demanding or accusatory. Oliver's just asking a simple question so Connor decides to give him a simple answer.

“I wanted to see you,” he tells Oliver. Oliver starts to shake his head and says “Don”t-” but Connor's quicker. “I always want to see you.”

Oliver stares at him. “I”m not apologizing for tonight. I-”

"I”m not asking you to-wouldn't ask you to.” Connor swallows down a lump in his throat. “I know we”re not-I mean. I know I've said that-we-well you and-”

Connor doesn't know how to say it. Doesn't know how to explain. It's too late and he can't find the words to say that he knows they aren't together and he accepts that but, at the same time, he didn't care for seeing Oliver with someone else. Thankfully, Oliver jumps in to save Connor from himself.

"I-I get it,” Oliver says “At least, I think it get it.”

The moment that stretches between them is quiet and comfortable and Connor doesn't want to have to go out again. Doesn't want to make the trip all the way to campus and his dorm and his lumpy extra long twin mattress. But he can”t ask to stay. He's already crossed so many lines tonight. He can't ask for what he wants. But then Oliver opens his mouth and maybe Oliver wants it too.

“You…" Oliver trails off and looks down at the floor to hide from Connor's eyes. “It's late,” he tries again. “And if you want-I mean-if you don't want to walk all the way back you could-you could stay here.” Oliver risks a glance up. “Just to sleep,” he clarifies. “Just so you don't have to walk back.”

Connor's quick to nod. “Yeah. That'd be-” He coughs to cover up the glee in his voice. “That'd be good.”

They're quiet again when they head into the bedroom. Connor's quick to shuck off his clothes until he's down to an undershirt and boxer briefs. They slip into bed and Oliver's sleeping again in no time. In sleep, he curls into Connor, using Connor's shoulder as a pillow and hugging one of Connor's arms to his chest.

Connor smiles as he watches Oliver sleep.

So what if they aren't “together” together. So what if that other guy got to share dinner with Oliver and see what Oliver's smile looked like in candlelight. So what if someone else got to listen to Oliver tell stories. So what if someone else made Oliver laugh.

That other man doesn't have this.

Connor has this.

Connor gets to watch Oliver sleep. Connor gets to watch over Oliver as he dreams. Someone else can have all of that as long as Connor gets _this_.

That's how it's always been.

That's how it'll always be.

Connor's never had an issue with that before, never wanted more before.

Now, watching Oliver dream, Connor tells himself that nothing's changed.

He glances over at Oliver's alarm clock.

 

1:37 am.

 

What a lonely hour to realize he's lied.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
